Final Farewell
by darkjewelledassassin
Summary: Kara convinces Alex to attend a CatCo launch party and Maxwell Lord crashes it. ONE SHOT. (I needed something after that last episode, damnit, so I wrote a thing).


**Ok, so I'm a little sad that TPTB have tipped Maxwell Lord's hand so soon. I was digging the whole "is he or isn't he?" with relation to his evilness. Still, that's why we have fic, right? If we don't like what happens on the show, we fix it! :P  
Speaking of fixing, I wasn't sure where to go with this. Someone gave me a prompt where Alex and Max dance but after the last episode, I couldn't get out of the headspace that they wouldn't be partnering up again so I needed to include some kind of closure.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews or concrit appreciated :)**

* * *

"Come on, it's just a party!" Kara pleaded. "Everyone in the Supergirl inner circle is going to be there, except you!"

"It's a CatCo launch party," Alex said while she microwaved her dinner. "Last time you went to one you said it was so boring you wanted to gouge your eyes out."

"That was because you weren't there," Kara said, changing tact. "And it'll only be until Miss Grant leaves, then we can go out and have a few drinks. All of us, together, with no one shooting at us or trying to kill us."

Alex walked to her couch and sat down, one leg folded underneath. Kara trailed after her and took the other end, giving her a pleading look.

"Fine," Alex relented. "But only because I'm your sister and I love you."

Kara face lit up with a smile. "Thank you! And I love you too."

"So, when is this shindig?"

"Friday night. Starts at 7 and is being held in the Montezuma Ballroom at the Gallery."

"Guess I'll have to go shopping for a dress." Finishing up her sandwich, Alex picked up the TV remote and turned up the volume just as Homeland started. Kara settled herself more comfortably on the lounge as she glued her eyes to the screen.

"Just borrow one from the DEO. Now shoosh, Homeland is starting."

Alex smiled and did as she was bid, allowing herself to get drawn into the onscreen drama.

* * *

It was four nights later when Alex stepped out of the cab in a simple emerald green, floor length, strapless dress. She walked into the Gallery and thanked the porter who took her coat and handed her a ticket in return. Pulling hthe phone out of her clutch, she sent a quick text to Kara saying she had arrived. A few minutes later, Kara hustled through the door and gave her sister a quick hug.

"You look gorgeous!" Kara gushed.

"Courtesy of work's wardrobe section," Alex admitted. Kara linked their arms and pulled her sister towards the door.

" James and Win are already here and starting to complain that they're hungry so we shouldn't have to wait too much longer until we leave and get the real party started because Miss Grant is already showing signs of being bored with the people who are flocking to her and –"

Laughing, Alex cut in. "Kara, take a breath."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just really glad the launch has gone well so far," Kara gushed. She steered Alex towards Win and James. She noticed they were positioned to get the first trays of hors d'oeuvres that came from the kitchen. Win saw the two woman first and nudged James.

"Alex! Awesome that you're here!" He gave her an awkward hug. She laughed and thanked him. James smiled and kissed her cheek in welcome.

"So now we're all here. Just a normal group of people, doing normal things, on a normal Friday night." Win said, rocking back and forwards on his heels. There was silence for a moment.

"Kinda boring," James finally said. Kara deflated.

"I was thinking the same thing," she admitted. "Does that makes us terrible people? Wishing some catastrophe would happen so we wouldn't be 'bored'?"

"Speaking of catastrophe," James said in a low voice. "Maxwell Lord just walked through the door."

"What?" Kara said, spinning around. "I specifically did _not_ send an invitation to him!"

"He's Maxwell Lord," Alex said. "He can get in anywhere."

"Not here he can't," Kara said, glare firmly in place as she made a move towards him. Alex grabbed her arm.

"No," she hissed. "Supergirl may have reason to dislike him but Kara Danvers, Cat Grant's assistant, does not."

"He's evil!"

"We don't actually know that. I mean, what has he done except say he doesn't trust aliens?" Win said. At the three glares he received he lowered his head. "I'm just saying," came the mumbled response.

"Too late, anyway," James said. "Here he comes."

Alex stiffened and turned to face the man who had shut her down not two weeks ago.

"Agent Danvers, what a surprise to see you here," came the smooth voice of the CEO of Lord Technologies.

"Mr. Lord," Alex greeted him in a professional, cool voice.

"But then, given your company, I shouldn't have been," Max added. "Jimmy Olsen, anymore breaking and entering added to your resume?"

"I prefer James," he responded.

"And I prefer not to have someone break the lock off one of my doors and attempt to steal my company's secrets," Max said pleasantly. He turned to Kara. "Please, forgive the unpleasant discussion. You're Cat's assistant, correct?"

"I am," Kara said with a smile that didn't quite come across as friendly.

"I should pay my respects since I decided to crash her party." He nodded to them all with an infuriatingly calm and slightly smug smile on his face. He turned to walk away before pausing and throwing one last comment over his shoulder, his smile turning genuine as he eyed Alex's dress.

"Oh, and Agent Danvers? You still look beautiful."

Kara, James and Win turned in unison to stare at Alex.

"Was he just… _flirting_ with you? After that smackdown he gave us at Lord Tech?" Kara demanded incredulously.

"Wait, he said 'still' look beautiful," Win put in. "Has he said you're beautiful before?"

Alex squirmed a little bit. "Yes."

"When?" Kara demanded again. Alex sighed.

"When I went to talk with him about Red Tornado."

"You never mentioned that!"

"It had no bearing on the mission."

"So did he mean it or was he just using that as a way to screw with us? Not that you don't look beautiful, Alex," Win hastily added. Alex laughed and the tension dissipated.

"Whatever he meant, let's not let it ruin our night of planned fun," Alex said firmly. She pointed towards where a few people were dancing." Who's up for it?" she challenged.

"Well, I don't want to make anyone jealous, but I happen to be quite good at the dancing thing," James boasted with a wide smile. He turned to Kara and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Um, sure! Yes, that would… Yes, we shall," she finally ended with a firm nod. Taking his hand they made their way over and settled into an awkward position as a slow song came on.

Win looked at Alex nervously. "Do you, ah…" he pointed to their friends. Alex smiled at his nervousness.

"Maybe when a more lively song comes on, ok?"

Win's face melted into one of relief, then greed as he spotted a tray of food emerging from the kitchen doors.

"I'm just going to get something to eat. You want anything?" he called over his shoulder as he sped away. Alex didn't bother to reply since his speed had already taken him to the poor waitress' side.

"Abandoned by your friends?" said a voice behind her. Alex stiffened before turning to face Max who had come up behind her.

"Enjoying a moment of peace," she corrected. Her tone clearly indicated he was interrupting that.

"I imagine you haven't had much peace in the last few days," he said, eyes narrowed as he studied her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," came the automatic reply.

"Please, Agent Danvers, let's not play this game. You and I both know that things have happened in the last few days that most people in this city will never know about."

"This game? This game is one that _you_ created. You don't want to partner with me again? Fine. But you don't get to interrogate me about my work or what I've been doing."

Max held up his hands in surrender, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What?" Alex demanded. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," he replied. "You have so much passion. You're wasted in your job."

"My job is what I'm passionate about."

"I did get that impression," Max said dryly. "Would you like to dance?"

Alex blinked at the abrupt change of topic.

"No."

"Just one dance? Think of it as an apology for speaking to you in such a harsh manner two weeks ago." He held out his hand with a raised brow.

"I think that was the most honest response you've ever given me," Alex said coolly. Max's hand still hung in the air.

"I, too, am passionate about my work. Please."

Alex glanced around then reluctantly took his hand. It was warm, dry and rough. Leading the way to the dance floor, she picked a spot on the edge. Another slow song started.

"Just great," Alex muttered. Max laughed and slid a hand around her waist until it rested on the small of her back. She rested one hand on his shoulder. Their free hands came together to the side.

"Relax, it's just a dance," Max said, looking down at the brunette. "I meant what I said before: you do look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

They danced silently for a few moments before Alex raised her head and looked around with a frown. Max caught her change in demeanor and tightened his grip.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I thought I heard something." Still frowning, she looked around them, seeing nothing but smiling faces. Max studied the people as well. Alex shook her head.

"I'm tired. I'm probably hearing things." It was Max's turn to frown. His reply was cut off.

"There you are!" Kara called as she rushed up. "Miss Grant has gone, so we can head out now."

Alex mentally shook herself and stepped out of Max's arms.

"Me and my jack boots thank you for the dance," Alex said with a sharp smile. "Enjoy your night, Mr. Lord."

"Alex – "

"You don't get to be that familiar with me anymore. It's Agent Danvers." Max nodded his head.

"It was good seeing you again, Agent Danvers."

For a moment, Alex's cool face slipped and she smiled at him sadly.

"It was good to see you as well, Mr. Lord." She turned and took Kara's hand just as James and Win caught up with them. The team walked away and Alex looked back one last time to see Max looking after them.

"Goodbye, Max," she muttered as she turned to follow the others.

She didn't see his hand raise in a final farewell as he watched them walk away.


End file.
